spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Approaching Storm
Approaching Storm is the 15th episode of Basket Sponge. Plot A raging thunderstorm keeps the Bulldogs trapped in their gym overnight. The Toon Tomahawks recruit a new player, Venice's brother Ash Kuropato. But they don't believe they can trust him---after discovering his dark secret. Story The episode opens with Painty the Pirate beginning to sing the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. Painty: Are ya ready kids? Kids' Voices: Ayeee, Captain!!! Painty: I can't hear youuuuuuuu!!!! Kids' Voices: Ayeee, Captain!!! Painty: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- LeBron jumps onto the screen, and rips the painting in half. Kids' Voices: (screaming in horror) Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!! LeBron: Kids, this is Basket Sponge! This ain't SpongeBob SquarePants! This ain't for kids, get outta here! Scram! Kids' Voices: (the sound of kids screaming and running away is heard) LeBron: Stupid kids watchin' the wrong show! (looks at his watch) Uh-oh! I'm late for practice! He hops in his car, and drives to the Bulldogs' gym. LeBron: Good mornin', team! Patrick: Morning, COUCH!!!! (tackles LeBron and sits on him) LeBron: Patrick, get yo fat ass off me! Patrick: Shut up, talking couch! You're freakin' me out! Larry: I'll get him, Coach. (starts pulling on Patrick)..........(Larry's arms pop off) LeBron: Awwh, come on! Someone get him off me! The entire team looks at Patrick's butt crack, with flies swarming all around it. SpongeBob: No thanks! Krabs: I'm good! Plankton: Not touching him! Squidward: I'd rather die! LeBron: Really? Nobody?! Gary: (slithers into the gym) Moowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!! LeBron: The snail?! Da hell is he doing here? SpongeBob: He's the mascot! Of course he came to practice! LeBron: We don't need him here! Patrick: Ohh, yummy! Fruit cake! (jumps off LeBron, and runs over to Gary) Bon Appetit! (eats Gary) SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! GARY!!!!!!!!! LeBron: Eh, well, atleast that snail was good for somethin'. He got Patrick off me! Plankton: Patrick, are you mad? Eating a snail?! That's psycho! Patrick: (eats Plankton) Plankton: (inside Patrick's stomach) Oh, hey, Gary! Gary: (inside Patrick's stomach) Mowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!! Plankton: Eww, there's a third person in here! He's fat, ugly, and hideous.... Patrick: Stop talking in my stomach, guys! It tickles! Plankton: Yeah, shut up, Gary. You're so annoyingly talkative! Gary: (frowns) LeBron: Shut up, everyone! We have a busy season ahead of us! We currently have 6 wins, 5 losses, with only a few more games to go! Larry: Yep! We all need to get out there and try our hardest this week! LeBron: As you all know, we won our game this week against the Seatown Strikers... FLASHBACK Squidward: (dribbling) MOTIVATION! MOTIVATION MOTAVATION! (he inks himself) All the opposing players slip on the ink and break their legs. The sound of sirens can be heard as the players are carried away on a stretcher. FLASHBACK ENDS LeBron: .....by default. Squidward: Heh-heh....it happens when I'm nervous. Patrick: That's disgusting, Squidward! (barfs out Gary, Plankton, and Mrs. Puff) Plankton: Freedom!!!!! Gary: Mowwwwwwwwww!!!!!! Mrs. Puff: (dazed and confused) What the hell am I doing here? And, Plankton, why'd you call me a fat, ugly MAN? Krabs: (runs over to her and kisses her) My darling! I've been looking for you, babe! I didn't know you were eaten by this lunatic! Mrs. Puff: (dizzily walks to the door) I'm gonna go home and lie down.... Krabs: See ya later, honey boo! (winks) LeBron: (stares directly at Krabs) ....keep your love life at home, Mr. Krabs. Krabs: What? I can't even talk to my girlfriend after she's been eaten by this fat pink maniac?! Patrick: Hey!!! I have a name!!! It's uh.....um.....uh.....hmm....I forgot.....mmmmmm.....(sits on LeBron and falls asleep) LeBron: (throws Patrick off) WHY DO YOU PEOPLE INTERRUPT ME SO - SpongeBob: (coughs) LeBron: - MUCH!!!!!!!????? Squidward: Because you're a douchebag. Patrick: Because couches aren't supposed to talk. Krabs: Because it's so easy. Plankton: Because we can. SpongeBob: Because we want to. Gary: (opens mouth) LeBron: (quickly) YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, LITTLE CRUSTACEON OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!! Gary: (ducks inside shell) mowwww........ SpongeBob: I don't think Gary exactly has a potty mouth, Coach. Patrick: A potty mouth? What's that? (thinks for a minute) Never mind. I'm gonna stop thinking. LeBron: GUYS!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! YOU ALL HAVE WASTED A BUNCH OF TIME!!!! The team grew silent. LeBron: You disrespect me so much! And I'm sick and tired of it! Practice is cancelled for the day! SpongeBob: But Coach- LeBron: No buts!!! Patrick: Te-he.....I like butts. (winks at Squidward) Squidward: (takes a step to the left) Larry: Coach! We have several games coming up, and the tournament's just around the corner! LeBron: Too bad! I've had enough of you guys' disrespectfulness for one day! I'm leaving! LeBron walks straight to the door. When he opens it, he is struck by a huge lightning bolt. Thunder clouds rose over the Bulldogs' gym. It began to downpour. LeBron: (standing still, electrified) .....ouch. Larry: Coach! Close the door! It's storming terribly out there! LeBron: (closes the door) I've never seen a storm like that in all my life. Squidward: This is terrible! Now we're trapped in here! Gary: Mow!!!!!!! SpongeBob: Yaaay!!! This is a good thing!!! Team-bonding, all-day-long, and all-night-long.....if ya know what I mean! (winks at Squidward) Patrick: Oh baby! (approaches Squidward) Squidward: What's wrong with you two!!! Get a life!!! Plankton: Guys, enough! I mean the storm can't be thaaaaat bad! (walks to the door) SpongeBob: Plankton, don't do it!!! Do go out there!!! Krabs: (puts his hands on SpongeBob's shoulder) It's too late, my boy. The lad's a goner. SpongeBob: Really? Kabs: I have no idea. I just wanna see him die! Tee-hee! Plankton: (pulls strenously on the door for 15 minutes) Finally! The mighty door has been open! Larry: You're just extremely small and weak, dude. Plankton: True. But anyways, it's OPEN! And now, I shall walk through this "treacharous" storm! Bahahahah! (takes on step outside, and is instantly stricken by 20 powerful lightning bolts) The team stared in shock at the ashes of Plankton. Larry: He was a good man, er....insect. Krabs: No he wasn't. Larry: I know. I'm just trying to break the awkward silence. Wait, why is everything so quiet now? He turns around and sees that Squidward and LeBron have tied up SpongeBob and Patrick and duct-taped their mouths shut. LeBron: God work, Squidward. (high-fives him) Squidward: Suddenly this whole thing has become a lot less annoying! AT THE TOON TOMAHAWKS GYM Adam: (slowly enters the gym) Good day, team. And by "good day" I mean "I hate all of you". Michael: Even me, Coach? I'm point guard! Adam: You may be point guard, but you're not the greatest. Sandy: Yeah, Mikey! I'm the best! Squilliam: (holding her hand) Yes you are, babe. (they kiss) Fat Jessie: Ewwww!!! Why do you two always have to be kissing?! Nebuchadnezzar: Because they're skinny and attractive. Unlike YOU! Michael: Ohhhhhh!!!!!! Squilliam: BURN!!!! Sun Jeong: Anata wa orokanato shibō to minikui! Nebuchadnezzar: Admit it's true, bro. Fat Jessie: It's not true! (looks in a mirror, and it cracks; his stomach then deeply growls) Okay maybe it's true. Adam: Shut up, team. As you all know, the ocean is having the worst storm in history currently. But we gathered here anyway, because we're DEDICATED to winning the tournament, and DESTROYING the Bulldogs! (pyscotic laughter) Michael: Pretty sure that's only you, Coach. Adam: Um...Did I ask you, Mr. Clownfish? No! I didn't! So shut up! Michael: (grunt) Fine! Adam: (holding a clipboard) Now, everyone, to make sure we're all here, I'm gonna do roll call. Michael! Michael: Here! Adam: Sandy! Sandy: Here! Adam: Squilliam! Squilliam: Here! Adam: Sun Jeong! Sun Jeong: Koko ni! Adam: Fat Jessie! Fat Jessie: (sniff) Here.... Adam: Nebby! Nebuchadnezzar: Here! Adam: Will! .....Will? Okay, uh....Ted? Where's Ted? Michael: Will and Ted are dead, Coach. Adam: What???? Will and Ted were the best assistants ever! They always brought me the best cappuccinos from Starbucks! Who killed them? I demand to know! FLASHBACK'' Will and Ted: (hand Adam a cup of coffee) Adam: (spits it in their faces) WHAT?? NO SPLINDA??? (pulls out a gun and shoots them both)'' The two assistants fall over dead. Adam: That'll teach ya to add splinda to my coffee next time! FLASHBACK ENDS Adam: Ohhyeeahhh, I forgot about that. I miss having assistants. All I have left is my secretary. Speaking of here, where's she? Venice? Venice?! Venice: (runs through the door, holding an umbrella; she has a boy with her) Adam: Venice! You're late! And who's the kid? Get him outta here before I shoot him! Venice: You shoot him, I shoot you. Even though you're sexy. Adam: Haha. You can't deny it. Venice: Anyways, Sir, this is my younger brother, Ash. Ash: Hello, I've heard a lot about you, Adam. Adam: .....ASH? Bahahahha! It sounds like "ass"!!!! Even better, Ash Ketchum from Pokémon! Bahahahhahha!!! Or even better, ash from cigarettes! Are you gonna smoke a cigarette, boy? I think you're a little young for that. Hahahhahahahahah!!!!!! Ash: (stomps on Adam's foot) I'm 20. Adam: You're 20? Really? You have a young face. You're older than I thought....but still not old enough to DRINK! Hah! You have to wait a whole year! Ash: (stomps on Adam's foot) I want in with the Tomahawks. Adam: You wanna join us? Why? Because I'm so sexy? Venice: He IS incredibly sexy. Adam: Indeed. Ash: No, because I hate the Bulldogs. Adam: Everyone says that just so they can join. If you REALLY, TRULY HATE the Bulldogs, you need to prove it. Ash: Hmm.....how far is their gym? Adam: Only 5 miles North. Ash: That close? Then it's a done deal! I'm gonna go to their gym, and teach them who's boss! Adam: That's the spirit! Go get 'em, boy! Prove you're a Tomahawk! Ash: Actually, speaking of spirits...I have a really dark secret. Adam: Work first, discuss your feelings later. GO! Ash: Actually it's PRETTY important. Michael: You might wanna listen to him, Coach. We don't know if we can trust him. Adam: NO! GO! Venice: But, Sir, you must- Adam: I SAID GO! And don't come back.....without their coach's HEAD! Venice: Sir, you can't send him out on this stormy night! Especially with his dark secret! Adam: No! If he wants to prove himself a man, he must go. Be on your way, lad. Ash: Yes, Sir. (runs out into the storm) the Bulldogs' gym Ash: (peaks into the window) I have arrived. Now, to kill. He waves his arm, apparently summoning some kind of spirits. The Flying Dutchman appears next to him. Flying Dutchman: What is it, my Lord? Ash: I have an assignment. Flying Dutchman: Oh, boy! I love assignments! Ash: I have summoned the spirits of the deceased since I was a child. But today, I ask something great of you. Flying Dutchman: What's in it for me? Ash: A Scooby-Snack. Flying Dutchman: Done deal! Now what is it? Ash: I need you to enter this gym, and take every last one of their souls! Flying Dutchman: Whoa, whoa, whoa, isn't that pretty demonic? Ash: You're practically a flying demon in the sky! Who cares! Flying Dutchman: Touche. I'll be back! (flies through the gym wall) The team, who is trapped inside because of the violent storm, is playing cards on the floor. Squidward: Coach, do you have any 3's? LeBron: Go fish. Larry: Go FISH??? Krabs: The HOOKS??? THE HOOKS????????? NOOOOOO!!!!! TAKE COVER!!!!! Alll of the team screams and runs around the gym. LeBron: (sigh) Maybe we should try a different game. Flying Dutchman: (appears before them) BEHOLD!!! I AM THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!!! AND I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOUR SOULS!!!! (maniacal laughter) Krabs: Great, sit down and play some cards with us. Flying Dutchman: Umm...(clears throat) Did you here me? I said BEHOLD!!! I AM- Squidward: We heard you. Now sit down or get out. Flying Dutchman: (becoming angry) Grrrr....how DARE you not fear the FLYING DUTCHMAN!!!! SpongeBob: Tee-hee...you're silly! LeBron: This dude's kinda freakin' me out. Patrick: He looks delicious! Even more than Squidward! Squidward: Umm....say what? Patrick: (runs over to the Flying Dutchman, and tries to eat him) I can't eat him! Flying Dutchman: Because I'm a GHOST, you fool! Krabs: He's transparent! Patrick: Hey! Don't judge his parents like that! Everyone's special, some are just different. LeBron: That's not what transparent means! (facepalm) SpongeBob: Wait, so you're saying he's really a g-g-g......GHOST???? Flying Dutchman: YES! I AM! And like I said, I've come to EAT YOUR SOULS!! Patrick: I didn't eat YOU! Can you please not eat ME? Flying Dutchman: Hmm, let me think, NO!!! (flies closer) The ghost of Plankton suddenly appears in the gym. Plankton's Ghost: Don't worry, guys. I'll take 'em! SpongeBob: Plankton! You're a ghost, too? Gary: Mowwww? Plankton's Ghost: You all saw me get killed by that lightning bolt. Krabs: Hahahah! Yes, we did. Best moment of life! Plankton's Ghost: Well hold on to your thong, Krabs, cuz I'm about to SAVE your life! Squidward: (looks at Krabs) Thong? Krabs: (blushes) Heh-heh.....I don't know what he's talking about! (pants fall down, revealing a thong) What!! How'd that get there? Flying Dutchman: Well you're too late, ghost bug! You're all going down! Plankton's Ghost: Not if I can help it! (flies to fight the Dutchman) Ash: (busts into the gym, and turns Plankton back into a living creature) Plankton: Whoa....I'm alive now. I'm not a ghost anymore. Dang it! This sucks! Gee, thanks a lot! LeBron: Who are you? What just happened? Ash: The name's Ash. That's all you need to know. Squidward: Like from Pokémon? Hahahh! (Krabs nudges him) Owww! SpongeBob: How'd you bring Plankton back to life like that? Ash: I have a connection with the dead. I can control them, bring them to life, rule them. I could take over the world with an army of spirits whenever I wished. Patrick: Holy crap! That is CREEPY! Flying Dutchman: Wait, so all this time you've been using me, you could've brought me back to LIFE? Ash: Yes. But it's a very dangerous thing to be done. Flying Dutchman: Grrrrrrr! (charges at Ash) Ash: (opens a black portal which sucks the Flying Dutchman into it) LeBron: Listen up, Harry Potter, what the hell do you want from us? Ash: (sigh) Never mind. I have failed my mission. You will see me again. As he turns to leave the gym, he sees Patrick is cuddling with a manakin. Ash: Where'd you get that? Patrick: The mall. Ash: (steals the manakin's head, and runs out the gym) Patrick: Nooooooooooo!!!! Kevin!!!!! Ash: (running back to the Tomahawks' gym, with the manakin head in his hand) Eh, Adam won't notice the difference! Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Ghastlyop Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts